Destino inesperado
by MizukiKagamine-Chan
Summary: Hola soy Mizuki y este es mi primer fic. :D
1. Chapter 1

_Hola soy Mizuki y este es mi primer fanfic. Diganme lo que piensan please :)._

_**Disclaimer:** __Vocaloid no me pertenece es de Yamaha Corporation._

**Pequeña sorpresa:**

Hola soy Hatsune Miku. Hace poco mi hermano y yo nos mudamos a Tokio así que no conozco bien esta ciudad.

Un día salí a dar un paseo por un parque cerca de donde vivía para conocer un poco mejor la ciudad. Era verano y solo faltaba poco para que entrara a clases.

Mientras iba caminando me detuve un momento a mirar una pastelería que estaba al frente y a solo una cuadra del parque ya que me encantan los dulces, (aunque no solo por eso la mire) cuando de repente solo pude escuchar una voz diciendo:

¡Fuera del camino!

En ese momento solo pude sentir que algo o alguien me callo encima y dijo:

Lo siento mucho, ¿puedo ayudarte? (mientras me estiraba la mano para ayudarme).

Cuando levante la mirada pude ver que era un chico rubio, con ojos azules, era como un ángel.

Solo podía ver que me estaba hablando pero no lo escuchaba porque enseguida me perdí en sus grandes y maravillosos ojos y lo único que dije fue:

- ¿Morí y estoy en el cielo?

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste?

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y me enrojecí enseguida.

-Etto no, no dije nada lo siento. (dije mientras me paraba, aun toda roja).

-¿Estas bien? Estas muy roja ¿no te paso nada?

- Si estoy bien _ (aparte de lindo también es un caballero)_

- Que bueno (dijo con tono de felicidad)

- ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. Hola soy Kagamine Len.

-Miku, Miku Hatune

- Que hermoso nombre

- (toda roja otra vez) Gra….gracias Kagamine-san

- Puedes llamarme Len

- Y tu… tu…. pue….puedes llamarme Miku si quieres_ (sentía que me iba a desmallar)_

- Note que estabas viendo esa pastelería de allá ¿no es cierto? _(mientras señalaba la pastelería)._

- Si es que me encantan los dulces.

- ¿Quieres ir?

- ¡Si! Me encantaría _(con un tono tímido) _pero me imagino que tendrás prisa.

- No solo estaba escapando de mi hermana porque se enojó conmigo porque no la….

Pero en ese momento antes de que terminara de hablar fue interrumpido por una niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules era igual que Len y me imagine en ese momento que podía ser su hermana.

- ¡Len! Gritó con enojo.

- Rin, hola ¿qué sucede?

- ¡Tú ya lo debes saber vuelve a la casa a lavar los platos o veras como te…

En ese momento me miro con asombro.

- Que hermoso cabello… (más calmada)

Se acercó a mí y empezó a jugar con mi cabello.

- Len no sabía que te habías encontrado una novia con el cabello tan bonito.

En ese momento me sonroje y sentía como si fuera a explotar.

- Rin, ella no es mi novia.

Pero Rin no le hizo caso a Len.

- Que linda eres. No sé como puedes ser novia de alguien como él.

- ¡Ella no es mi novia! Gritó sonrojado.

Mientras que yo solo seguía sonrojada en estado de shock por su comentario.

Ahí fue cuando apareció mi hermano con cara de preocupación.

- Miku donde estabas ya es muy tarde como para que andes ahí sola en la calle.

- Onii-chan que haces aquí apenas son las 3:00 p.m. no es para tanto, más que no estoy sola.

Mikuo no hizo caso alguno de lo que le dije y solo me miro con cara amenazadora. Entonces note que la rubia no dejaba de ver a mi hermano.

En ese momento ella dijo:

Esperen aquí un momento…

Me agarro del brazo y me llevo a un árbol no muy lejos de ahí. Dejando solos a Len y a Mikuo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Tu hermano es lindo.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Tiene novia?

- No lo se, creo que no.

- Averigualo y seremos mejores amigas.

- Pero no es correcto, no es bueno meterse en la vida privada de las personas.

- Pero…(con cara de perrito triste, apunto de llorar)

- Pero…..ni siquiera te conozco y no se tu nombre.

- Soy Rin, ¿ahora lo haras?

- No(con cara de fastidio)

- (me miro con una cara que le daría miedo a cualquiera) Hazlo dijo con tono amenazante.

- Pe…..pero yo…..

- Muy bien lo haras dijo con felicidad. Ahora regresemos.

- Pero antes dame tu teléfono.

- ¿Para que?

- ¡Damelo!

_Rin marco mi numero en su celular y el suyo en el mio no se para que pero no debe ser para algo muy bueno._

_No me dio tiempo de decidir a pesar de que dije que no, ahhhhhhh pero bueno esa mirada si que me dio miedo y supongo que era mejor aceptar o quien sabe lo que podía hacer._

En cuanto regresamos pude notar que Mikuo estaba….?

- Y ¿eres hermano de Miku?

- ¡Nombre, apellido, ciudad natal, edad, peso, estatura!( (gritando como un maniaco o como alguien del ejercito)

-¿Qué?

- ¡Ahora!

- Len, Kagamine, Tokio, 14, 47 kilos, 156 cm. ¡Señor!

- ¡Ahora al suelo y dame 20!

- ¡Onii-chan! ¿que estas haciendo?

- Na…..nada hermanita (nervioso)

- ¿Entonces porque esta Len haci?

- El me dijo que lo hici…

Mikuo le tapo la boca a Len.

- Solo era un juego, solo un juego. Ja ja ja (nervioso)

Era obvio que me estaba mintiendo no solo porque se notaba en su voz sino porque jamas aprendio a mentir.

- Dile que solo era un juego (le murmuró a Len)

- Y que me das (le murmuró a Mikuo)

- Hazlo y te perdonare.

- Pero de que me perdonaras yo no te he hecho nada.

- ¡Solo hazlo! (con mirada y tono amenazante)

- Si, solo fue un juego (dijo con sarcasmo) Baka dijo en voz baja.

Continuará...

_Konnichiwa :) ¿les gusto mi fic? (yo creo que no XD) que les pareció malo, aburrido, super malo jajaja :) lo siento si estuvo tan mal pero les prometo que con el tiempo voy a mejorar. Bye bye :D._


	2. Chapter 2

_Lo siento por mis errores del capitulo anterior... :D Pero gracias por ayudarme :)_

**Parte 2:**

- No te creo, pero bueno.

- ¡Ah Len! lo había olvidado tenemos que ir a casa.

- ¿Pero para que?

-¡Len!

- Si esta bien, adiós Miku, adiós Baka

- Adios Len, adiós Rin.

-¿A quien llamas Baka?

-¡A ti!

-¡achhhhhhhhhhh!

-Adios (dijo mientras se iba con Len).

- Miku vamos a casa.

- Si tengo hambre (le gruñio el estomago).

-Jajaja esta bien ¿que quieres de comer?

- ¡Puerros!

- Esta bien vamos a casa y te preparare unos.

- No yo quiero ir a un restaurante oi que hay uno cerca.

- No, hay puerros en casa.

- Pero yo quiero los del restaurante (haciendo puchero)

- Hay puerros en casa (dijo con tono de fastidio)

- Onii-chan….. ¿no puedes hacerlo por mi?

- No

- Humph! Baka.

Al día siguiente volví a ir al parque para ver si Len y su hermana estaban ahí pero para mi mala suerte no, no estaban.

Miku (suspiro un poco triste) ah, bueno .

La verdad es que aunque no los conocía bien estaba triste porque no conozco a nadie aquí y ellos son los únicos.

Después de un rato dando vueltas por el parque decidi volver a casa.

Cuando regrese a casa Mikuo estaba haciendo la cena hablando por teléfono no le di importancia y para no interrumpirlo me fui directamente a mi habitación.

Ahí me acosté en mi cama y enseguida mi teléfono sonó. Lo saqué para ver quien era y me pude dar cuenta de que era un mensaje de Rin, y decía:

-Hola. Ya te enteraste? :)

- ¿De que? Le respondí.

En ese momento mi teléfono sonó.

- Hola

- ¡De lo de tu hermano!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Solo dime si tiene novia o no!

- ¡Ah! No lo sé

-¡Miku!

- No lo sé, se me olvidó preguntarle.

-¡Preguntale ahora!

-No puedo esta hablando por teléfono.

- ¿Con quien?

- No sé.

- ¡Preguntale!

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-Si lo averiguas te dejare salir con mi hermano.

- (enrojecida) ¿Eh? ¿q…que que te hi…hizo pensar que m….me gu...gu….gusta t…tu hermano?

- Miku-nee si no es así ¿porque estas tan roja?

- ¿Ah? ¡no…no estoy roja! Espera, ¿como sabes que estoy roja?

En ese momento pude ver una sombra a través de las cortinas. Haci que las abri y vi a Rin en la terraza de mi cuarto, en ese instante me enfureci.

- Ah, ho…hola Miku-nee (nerviosa)

- ¡¿Rin que haces aqui? ¿Y como sabes donde vivo?

- Etto…déjame explicártelo.

-Entonces explícamelo.

-Espera, en un segundo invento algo.

- ¡Oh! Ya se.

En ese momento Rin me conto una tonta historia de una película (no engañaría a nadie que hubiera visto esa película) hasta que la interrumpí.

- Esta bien Rin ya no es importante.

- ¿En serio?

- Si en serio.

-Arigatou Miku-nee

- Miku-nee

- ¿Si?

- Te gusta mi hermano ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto.

- Si tu lo dices (dijo con sarcasmo).

Rin empezó a ver mi cuarto. Se acerco a ver mi librero y agarro un libro.

- ¿Te gusta este libro?

- Si ¿Por qué?

-Por nada solo que…

- Qué ¿que?

- Solo que ¡eres la pareja perfecta para mi hermano!

- (Toda roja) ¡Rin ya deja eso!

_Continuará..._

_Se que fue algo corto. Y tal vez malo pero aunque es mi primer fic no tengo muchas ideas porque me han dejado mucha tarea. :s_


	3. Chapter 3

_Lo siento por tardar tanto pero he estado muy ocupada :(_

_Capitulo 3:_

Pasaron varios días desde que conocí a Len y a Rin, no los volví a ver, excepto a Rin (que mala suerte) que siempre aparecía en mi cuarto para fastidiarme sobre Mikuo.

Y ya era el primer día de escuela.

Mikuo tocó la puerta de Miku para saber si estaba despierta.

-Miku ¿estas despierta?

Mikuo no escuchó respuesta de Miku por lo que sabía que no lo estaba, entonces abrió la puerta para despertarla.

-Miku, despierta o se hará tarde

Como Miku seguía dormida Mikuo aprovechó para adelantar la hora del reloj de Miku

Mikuo se acercó a ella y la empezó a jalar del brazo para que despertará.

-¡Miku despierta!

En ese momento Miku se despertó.

-¿Eh? Onii-chan suéltame y déjame dormir.

-No ya es tarde y es el primer día de escuela

-¡Oh! Es cierto tengo que…..

-¡Arreglarte!

-No, TENGO QUE DORMIR

-¡Miikuu!

-¿Qué?

-Mira la hora.

En ese momento Miku se sorprendió al ver que eran las 7:45

-Onii-chan

-¿Si?

-Largo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no caíste en mi broma?

-Porque soy mejor que tu

Y así siguieron peleando durante minutos hasta que por fin Miku se levantó de la cama y se arregló para ir a su primer día de escuela. Se puso su uniforme y ató su cabello en dos coletas.

Cuando llegó a la escuela notó que todos la estaban mirando pero no le dio importancia y siguió caminando.

-Onii-chan

-¿Si, Miku?

-¿Por qué todos nos miran así?

-¿Eh? ¿Nos estaban mirando? No me di cuenta

-Distraído

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos Mikuo pudo ver a un chico de cabello rubio y ya sabía quién era perfectamente ("el que lo había llamado baka")

-¡Oye, tú!

Y fue corriendo en dirección hacia él.

-¿Oh? Onii-chan, espera … ¿a dónde vas?

Pero Mikuo fue más rápido que ella así que lo perdió de vista.

-¡Onii-chan! ¿En dónde estás? ¡Tenemos que ir a la oficina de la directora!

Miku siguió corriendo hasta que chocó con alguien.

-Disculpa, no te vi

-No importa, yo fui el que no vio por donde caminaba

Miku escuchó la voz de quien dijo eso y era para ella una voz inconfundible.

-¿Len?

-¿Miku? No sabía que estudiaras aquí

-Oye ¿sabes en donde está la oficina de la directora?

-Si claro, puedo llevarte hasta allá pero primero dos cosas

-¿Qué?

-Primero ¿sabes dónde está Rin?

-¿Oh? Claro está justo atrás de ti.

-¿Eh?

Len voltio y se asustó en cuanto vio a Rin

-Boo

-Rin, ya te dije que no hagas eso

-Sí ,sí, sí, ¿Qué hacen?

-Len estaba diciéndome algo

-Oh

En ese momento Rin cambió su expresión

-Len

-¿Si?

- ¿Te rechazó?

-¿Ah? (sonrojado)

-¿Qué estás diciendo Rin? (también sonrojada)

-¿Qué? Es obvio que te estaba pidiendo que fueras su novia ¿o no?

-¡Rin! No malinterpretes las cosas (rojo como un tomate)

-Si no es así ¿Por qué estás tan rojo?

-¿eh? E…e…eso e…es por…porque…

-¡Mikuo!

-¿Mikuo?

-Sí, está justo detrás de ti

-Miku tenemos que ir a la oficina de la directora para que nos digan en que clases estamos juntos

-¡Mikuo para eso te estaba buscando!

-Baka

-¿Tu otra vez?

-Oh, ¿oficina de la directora? A sí, me pidió que les diera esto.

En ese momento Rin nos dio a mí y a Mikuo un papel en donde decía todas las clases que tendríamos.

-Rin ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-Ya se los dije, la directora me los dio.

-¿Por qué?

-Como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, estoy a cargo de casi todo en la escuela

-¿Presidenta del consejo estudiantil?

-Sí, solo personas sabias y hábiles como yo podemos entrar

-Sí, tan sabias y hábiles que lo único que hizo para entrar fue sobornar a la directora

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto

-¿y porque no nos lo habías dicho antes?

-Se me olvido

En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba que empezaban las clases

-¿En dónde está el salón?

-Solo sígueme

Rin los guio hacia el salón de clases

-¿y ahora qué?

-Ay Miku no puedo hacerlo todo yo

-Solo esperen afuera

-¿Qué somos los únicos nuevos?

-Eso parece

En el salón de clases

Buenos días clase hoy tenemos a dos estudiantes nuevos con nosotros. Pasen por favor

En cuanto entraron al salón de clases todos los chicos y las chicas se amontonaron alrededor de ellos menos Rin y Len y les empezaron a decir cosas como:

¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Estas ocupado el viernes? Entre otras cosas.

-¡Orden!

En ese momento por un segundo todos se paralizaron y rápidamente volvieron a sus lugares

-Preséntense por favor

-Hola, soy Hatsune Mikuo me gustan los deportes, los puerros y mirar televisión. Espero llevarme muy bien con todos ustedes (nervioso).

-Muy bien siéntate junto a Kasane

Cuando Mikuo iba a su lugar todas las chicas lo miraban y Miku se imaginó que por el gran ego que siempre tuvo su hermano ahora se sentiría el rey de la escuela

-Ahora usted

-Oh, sí. Hola soy Hatsune Miku pero pueden llamarme Miku. Me gusta cantar, bailar, los puerros y espero que todos podamos ser muy buenos amigos

Entonces todos los chicos (menos Len) se amontonaron alrededor de ella otra vez a peguntarle lo mismo.

¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Eres tan linda, entre otras cosas

-¡Todos a sus lugares o castigo!

Todos corrieron hacia sus lugares

-Siéntate junto a Kagamine

¿Cuál Kagamine?

-¡Len!

-Si está bien lo siento

Hola Len

Len se sonrojo

-Hola Miku

En ese momento se quedaron mirándose a los ojos

_Que linda se ve Miku y sus ojos son tan… ¿eh? Porque estoy pensando esto y ¿Por qué me siento así? _

_Que suerte tengo de sentarme al lado de Len. _

_-Miku está enamorada de Len- dijo una voz burlona en los pensamientos de Miku_

_¿Ah? ¿Quién dijo eso? espera…conozco esa voz ¡Rin! ¡Sal de mis pensamientos!_

_-Humph Miku-nee aburrida_

¿Por qué esos dos se miran tanto? Se preguntó a si mismo Mikuo

En el receso una chica de cabello rosa se acercó al lugar de Miku

-Hola soy Megurine Luka

-Hatsune Miku

-Hatsune-san ¡qué bonito cabello tienes!

-Ah, gracias

-Te llevas muy bien con Kagamine-san dime algo, ¿son novios?

-¿Ah? N…no (roja)

-¿En serio? Yo no lo creo

-N…no en serio

-Oh, pues que mal pero…debes tener cuidado

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hay una chica Akita Neru que está enamorada de Len

-¿Y?

-Y…que puede llegar a hacer cualquier cosa para tenerlo, al igual que casi todas las chicas de la escuela pero ella es peor

-¿y por qué me dices esto?

-Porque creo que tú y el hacen linda pareja

-¿E…en serio?

-Si

-Mm…sabes que yo te ayudare

-¿Ayudarme?

-Si a conquistarlo porque sé que te gusta

-E…eso no es cierto

-Por favor Hatsune-san es obvio

-Está bien pero no se lo digas a nadie

-Sí,_ (eso no es necesario)_

-Miku-nee ¿quieres almorzar con nosotros?

-Claro, me encantaría

-Oh, Luka-chan

-¿Si Rin?

-Se notaba desde metros de distancia de lo que hablaban

-¿Ah?

-Si bueno jejeje

-Espérame un segundo Miku-nee

Y se llevó a Luka con ella

-Luka

-¿sí?

-Debemos unir a mi hermano y a Miku-nee

-Ay Rin, de eso estábamos hablando

-¿en serio?

-Sí, ¿Cómo no lo sabes si dijiste que se notaba desde metros de distancia?

-¡yo a veces digo cosas sin pensar!

-Oh, ¿Por qué Kaito está mirando a Miku-nee?

-Oh no, esto es malo debemos actuar rápido

-Pues entonces llevemos a Miku con Len

Cuando volvieron con Miku la agarraron del brazo y se la llevaron corriendo hacia donde estaba Len

-Esperen, no puedo correr tan rápido

-No hay tiempo que perder Miku-nee

Len estaba con Gakupo en ese momento

-¡Len!

-¿Rin que haces?

-Nada

-Luka, ya sabes que hacer (murmuro)

-Si

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Miku y Len (le murmuro)

-Oh si

-Gakupo-kun ¿puedes venir conmigo un segundo?- dijo mientras se alejaba con Gakupo

-Len, ya sabes que hacer (le murmuro a Len)

Len se puso rojo en cuanto dijo eso

En ese momento Rin se alejó dejando solos a Miku y Len

-Espera, Rin…

El silencio parecía eterno hasta que Len dijo algo

-M…Miku

-¿S…si Len?

-T…tengo al…algo importante q…que d…decirte

-¿Qué cosa?

-T…t…tu m...m…me…me

-¿Si?

-Lo que quiero decir es que tu…tu…tu…tu…tu

-¿Len estas bien?

-Si (todo rojo)

En ese momento Len estaba a punto de agarrar la mano de Miku pero una chica con el cabello amarillo salió de repente y se llevó a Miku del brazo

-No… espera… Miku, tengo algo importante que decirte

-Espera… suéltame ¿quién eres?

-¡Aléjate de Len!

-¿Eh?

-Len es mío

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas la tonta y aléjate de Len, sabes que te gusta

-Oye, Len no es un objeto por el cual competir

-No es necesario competir, él es mío

-Len no está enamorado de ti

-¿Y eso qué? Yo si

-Pero…

-¡Aléjate de el! Dijo antes de irse

-Pero…yo lo amo- se murmuro a si misma antes de soltar una lagrima

Cuando terminaron las clases Rin se acercó a Miku

-Miku-nee

-Hola Rin

-Y ¿Len te dijo algo?

-No

-Hatsune-san

-Ah, hola Luka

-¿Por qué tan deprimida?

-Recuerda que te ayudaremos

-Es solo que me encontré con una chica

-No será con Neru ¿verdad Miku?

-Creo que si

-¿En dónde está Neru? le voy a dar su merecido

-No Rin, cálmate

-No le hagas caso, solo es una niña malcriada

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir, Mikuo me está esperando

-No, no te iras hasta que vayas con Len

-Rin ya me tengo que ir, adiós

-Miku-nee

-¿Ahora qué haremos Rin?

-Luka…se supone que tú eres la lista piensa en algo

-Habla con Len

-¿Pero, para qué? si Neru siempre tiene que arruinar todo

-Lo se

- Bueno adiós tengo que ir con Gakupo

-Adiós, Luka-chan

___Continuara..._

_Ojala que no se aburrieran al leer (yo si XD jajaja)_

_Hasta el proximo cap._

_Sayonara :D_


End file.
